Coffee
by Tomafyre
Summary: "Anthony had never been more thankful to coffee in his whole life." Percabeth reunion in Mark Of Athena. Genderbent style.


**Hello! This was requested via message by one of the reviewers of my other story, 'I'll Hold My Breath', (it's also genderbent PJatO and I also changed a bit of it to fit in this story) and I'm apologizing beforehand because I may type the scenes a little bit awkwardly (because ****_dayumn _****I am stuck in the hetalia fandom and they're genderbent here so) because I am just ****_good _****at that, and I just hope you enjoy this anyways!**

**~Ryka**

**P.S Let's pretend Mark Of Athena never happened in this story, (Also because: NICOOOOO)**

* * *

_Anthony was focused on his work, drawing, doodling and planning, grey eyes completely glued to the art in front of him as his pencil made scratching sounds along the paper. Percy watched from Anthony's couch. They had agreed to get some coffee (hopefully avoiding monsters along the way...hopefully) because school hated Percy's guts, and Anthony said she needed to relax._

_But she wasn't the one completely stuck to their work as his girlfriend sat on the couch, waiting ever-so-patiently._

_Percy wasn't bored or anything._

_Nope. Not at all. Not bored._

_"Aaaaaanthoooonyyyy~" Percy sing songed, raising her feet on his coffee table, as she made obnoxious sounds using his furniture. "Coffeee~"_

_"Percy...I'm busy..." He said dismissively, waving her away, grey eyes unblinking as he sketched._

_"Hades-Anthony! You're the one who told me to relax!" Percy complained, banging a very thick shakespeare collection that she had probably gotten from Anthony's bookshelf against the table._

_"Look, Percy I-" He turned his office chair around, finally ripping his eyes away from his work. "Hey put that down!" He shouted. Percy gave him a look, but nevertheless threw it across her shoulder, much to Anthony's displeasure, and it landed in a soft thud on Anthony's bed. _

_"Sheesh! Be careful! That was a special edition!" Anthony scolded her, crossing his arms._

_Percy rolled her eyes, "Come oooon~ Coffeeee!" She whined thrashing her arms around._

_Anthony watched her rubbing his forehead, "Ugh, Percy I don't have time for this." She froze. Percy stared at him, sea green eyes screaming 'WTF?' as she crossed her arms, "But you said-"_

_Anthony sighed, "I know what I said, 'lets get coffee sometime', but I don't mean right now. I'm busy." Percy looked at he floor. "Oh."_

_After a few moments of silence, Percy walked quickly to a table, picking up her coat and putting it on, along with her backpack and things. Anthony looked at her a bit guilty, "Look Percy I'm sorry-"_

_"No, it's fine." She said, not looking at him, and Anthony was smart enough to know that 'I'm fine' meant 'I'm not fine' in girl language, so he stood up and grabbed her hand._

_She whipped her head over to him, and frowned. "Look, I'm really sorry okay? I'll get you coffee...I promise." Anthony smiled softly, and Percy sighed and kissed his cheek._

_"That better be delicious coffee."_

* * *

**_"Somewhere we went wrong..."_**

* * *

Percy let her jet black hair whip against her face as she stood next to Rei, and even though she couldn't see them, she knew Francine and Hazen were behind her, anxiously waiting as the Greek ship landed.

She gulped as the Greeks introduced themselves, and she thought her heart would jump out of her chest at the sight of her familiar friends and faces that stepped out of the ship. And Anthony's turn came and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

_Is this what it feels like to drown?_

Rei glanced at her, noticing the daughter of Poseidon had gone pale. He excused it, knowing how overwhelming it was to see friends you had forgotten...then remembered again.

* * *

_**We were once so strong...**_

* * *

Rei stepped up first, "I'm Rei..." He paused, as if considering if he should say his last name or not. "Praetor of Camp Jupiter." He turned his head toward Percy, and she did her best to look like she did not recognize them at all '_I'm freaking out someone get me a cookie-and make it blue!'_ and said, "I'm Persephone Jackson." Percy stiffly nodded, and said, "Also a praetor of camp Jupiter." _Wise Guy probably already knows since I'm wearing this stupid toga thingy like Rei._

She glanced at Anthony, only to catch his critical stare, as if he didn't know if Percy had forgotten him or not. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, she knew Anthony was pretty irritated when he didn't know something. _Take deep breaths. Think about that one time with the fish. Yes. Pretty, pretty fish-_

Rei snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Percy." He said, and she snapped out of it and blushed in embarassment, showing emotion to the Greeks for the first time since they landed. She laughed nervously, "Sorry." Rei raised a brow, but a smile pulled up his lips.

_Are you laughing? Don't you dare laugh! I will send my fish friends to assassinate you in your sleep I swear-_

Percy silently ranted, not noticing a certain son Athena narrowing his eyes slightly at the scene unfolding before him.

* * *

**_Our love is like a song..._**

* * *

Rei _politely _ordered the other Romans to drop their weapons and welcome their _guests, _so they decided to have _a banquet _because they're friends might be _tired _from _traveling _all the way here.

Percy decided to translate that: _politely_ meant forcibly, _guests_ meant "Enemies since the dawn of time", _banquet_ meant an "awkward meal full of sexual tension and suppressed violence against the other party", _tired_ meant "completely drained and exhausted" and _traveling_ meant "Fighting off monsters while in an airship to a probably non-existent roman camp where everyone wants to kill us."

Hooray.

* * *

_**You can't forget it..**_

* * *

As they made their way to the dining hall, Percy focused on her feet crunching against the floor below her, trying to figure out what to do once faced with her old friends again.

She gasped a bit as a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her somewhere and as her mind registered what was happening she went into defense mode, arm shooting out to hit whoever touched her, but she panicked as it grabbed her hand, and she shouted, "Let me-mmf!"

Soft lips pressed against her own, and her eyes widened as she saw the familiar face of Anthony, blond hair, and the familiar orange of his camp half-blood shirt.

She felt her cheeks warm and she wanted to push him...but, she had missed Anthony too.

He pulled away rather too quickly, and Percy gaped at him, her mind processing what had just happened. Anthony looked a bit flustered himself, face red and grey eyes hopeful.

"Do you...remember...?" Anthony ask quietly, never feeling so _stupid _and _desperate _in his whole life.

Percy blinked once. Then twice. Sea green eyes looked up at him.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask me?"

Anthony stared at her, before his lips turned into a smile.

"You still want that coffee?" He asked, fingers tangling through hers, and Percy squeezed it, the familiar comforting warmth spreading through her body.

* * *

_**At all.**_

* * *

"Hell yeah."

Anthony had never been more thankful to coffee in his whole life

* * *

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHOWHATDIDIJUSTDO**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! My mind did it's best to create something nice for you guys!**

**The song is Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.**


End file.
